Cat Out of the Bag
by Mr.WilliamJamesBooma
Summary: Callen is badly injured. Slash.


Cats Out of the Bag

In the heat of the moment he called out Callens name. Who could of thought rationally when such a disaster had just occurred.

Deeks shouted out his secret boyfriends name once more and rushed forwards to the rumble. He knew he should be keeping his cover and shouting Kinsei's name, but he didn't love Kinsie, he loved Callen.

He was rushing towards the area where Callen had been. Sam was rushing towards the area where Kinsie had been. Kinsie however was most likely a lost hope. She'd been in the center of the warehouse where the explosives had went off. How could she have survived that. Callen however had been almost out.

"Callen" Deeks haulted to listen. "Callen" He just couldn't be dead!

Then came the cought. It was a dusty, weak cough, but it was just loud enough to catch Dekes ear. He turned the direction it'd came from and saw slight movement under crumbled cement.

It took Deeks only a second to reach the spot, he'd never ran that fast in his life, wasn't even aware he could. He threw the larger cement rubble off and uncovered a stomach. He then franticly worked his way upwards until he had Callen's head uncovered.

Callen's face looked terrible. It was cut open in many places, bruises were beginning to form in the uncut places, and it was probably even worse than that but cement dust and dirt had coated his face, making his skin appear gray with spots of bruised peach and red liquid.

Deeks quickly checked Callen's pulse. It was a little low but at least he still had one. He was breathing too. But his eyes were shut and he wasn't making any other movements.

Deeks ran his hand across Callens cheek and then through the dirty fuzz that Callen called hair. It was longer than it use to be, Callen had been letting it start to grow out a bit for Deeks.

"Callen" Deeks spoke in voice just above a whisper. He was now hovering over Callen playing the role of a concerned boyfriend perfectly. He leant down and kissed the lips. The taste of blood (Callen had a split lip) and dust swirled around in his mouth, but he didn't really care. These were Callen's lips. Callen was still alive. He'd thought for a moment he'd never taste these lips again which was a thought much worse than any possible nightterror.

Deeks eyes were closed, and he was lost in his head, so he didn't notice Callen's eyes open, he did however feel Callen's hand brush against the side of his shirt. Deeks eyes flew open and he lifted away from the flawless lips.

"Deeks" Callen wheezed out. His voice was raw and ?, and you could easily hear the pain Callen was feeling through the sound he emitted from his mouth, no matter how much Callen tried to hide it, it still came throught.

Deeks couldn't help it. He stole another quick kiss. And then he remembered Callen's golden rule.

"I know, no PDA."

"I think…it's a..little…late for t…hat one." Callen said. He tried to twist his lips into a smile, and succeded halfway. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Sam standing a few feet away, looking dumbfounded and confused as he watched Deeks and Callen. Then a full smile flashed across his face and he returned to his search for Kinsei.

Deeks reached down and kissed Callen one last time.

"Come on lets get you up from there. Can you move?"

"Yes" Callen replied, which Deeks took to mean barrely. Deeks repositioned himself beside his lovers body and slid his hands underneath Callen's back and knees. He'd never picked up Callen before and carried him, it was always Callen picking him up. But he wanted to get Callen moved away from this monsterous place.

Callen was heavy, but Deeks managed to get him picked up. Callen wasn't fighting it, which if this was any other circumstance and Callen was feeling better and had any strength, than Callen wouldn't be going for this. Callen had a stuburn streek when it came to such things. Hell Callen could have a stuburn streek when it came to just about anything.

The ambulance sirens was heard by Deeks nearing. They'd gotten here faster than he'd expected. By the time Deeks had gotten Callens non-light (not that Deeks was complaining) body to the ambulance, the stretcher was out. The paramedics helped him get Callen on and they loaded Callen up.

Deeks knew somewhere in his mind that he should stay and help Sam find Kinsei. That going with Callen would be abandoning his duties and job, but yet at the moment he didn't care. He climbed into the back of the ambulance with Callen and once he was sitted he grabbed Callens hand and held it. His eyes were starting to tear up no mater how hard he fought it.

"Its going to be ok" he told Callen who was now being put on oxagyen. He felt Callen squeeze his hand with what strength Callen had left, and Deeks returned the favor to remind him he was there.

Not long after the engine started, Callen either fell asleep or unconscious, they wouldn't tell Deeks which, and the rest of the short ride was quite.

Deeks had been waiting in the waiting room for forty two minutes when Hedi arrived. He'd turned turned off his cell phone not wishing to talk to anyone, especially not anyone from work. The doctors still hadn't told him anything, nothing at all, and he was getting frustrated. He was about ready to pick up one of the chairs and throw it against the wall, just to relieve some stress when Hedi had appeared. The thought quickly slipped from his mind and he let go of the chair that was about to go flying.

"Mr. Deeks, I think we need to have a talk."

"Go ahead and fire me." He said taking a seat.

"Now why would I fire you Mr. Deeks. You did what I would of suspected you'd do for someone your in love with."

"I'm not appolygizing…" and the words Hedi had just said sunk in. "Wait what"

"Oh now Mr. Deeks, you should know by now that I know everything when it comes to my team. Sam must know too, for I could tell when he called me and told me everything he was covering for the two of you. Said you and Callen and both been hurt in the carnage. The thing is we saw it all on the big screens back at headquarters."

"So what are you saying?"

"I just thought you should know that we're here for you."

"What about Kinsei?"

"Kinsei, I'm afraid to say, didn't make it."

There was silence in the room. Deeks knew he should be said about such a thing, he really didn't like Kensei and yet all his attention and emotions were focused on Callen.

It was another hour before the doctor arrived to tell them anything. Hedi and Deeks and sat in silence for the rest of the time.

The doctor told them that Callen had serious injured his right leg and it may never fully heal. He'd also bruised a kidney, broken six ribs and his left hand, and badly bruised his back. There'd also been deep cuts that had been stitched up but needed to be watched.

Callen had been awake when Deeks entered the room with Hedi. Deeks couldn't help but smile at seeing that beautiful face, no matter how bandaged and stitched up it was. He walked over to the bed side and gave Callen a long kiss before remembering Hedi was in the room and then he broke it off. He grabbed a chair from the corner and pulled it over to the bed side for Hedi to sit.

"What about Kensi and Sam" Callen asked before any 'get better' or pleasantry talk could begin.

"Sam's fine" Deeks blurted out. Hedi told Callen the rest.

Later that evening Sam, Eric and ? showed up to see Deeks. ? had brong Deeks some fast food from a local chain, which was a god send since Deeks hadn't left the room the entire time, other than to use the bathroom. The majority of the time he was standing or sitting beside Callen holding his weak (non-broken) hand.

Visiting hours ended at eight and the nurses wanted everyone to leave, including Deeks who wouldn't leave. If Deeks was family it would have been different, but he wasn't and he couldn't tell the nurses that for they already knew better.

Hedi asked to speak to one of the nurses out in the hall, and ten minutes later the nurse returned to tell him that he need not worry about the visiting hours.

Deeks spent the night there in that chair beside Callen. This was the only place for him. And the one who did this to his Callen better hope he never crosses paths with Deeks.


End file.
